


【祁张】相声：夜雨剪春韭

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: 去年过年写的，一个粗糙的尝试，含有某些众所周知的隐喻。
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】相声：夜雨剪春韭

-今天咱哥儿俩给大家说相声来了，这良辰美景的，时候不错。  
-哎，好景佳节。  
-先得祝大家新年快乐。  
-万事如意。  
-很荣幸能站在这个舞台上。  
-有机会和大家认识认识，聊聊天。  
-可能有朋友还不认识我，我得做个自我介绍。  
-应该的，自报家门。  
-我的名字是张宗子，弓长张，宗是祖宗的宗，子是……  
-孙子的子。  
-……怎么就孙子了？孙子那是轻声，我，张宗子，子，不一样，知道吗？  
-得，这念法不同意思它就不一样。  
-没错。  
-瞧瞧，好好一祖宗念着跟孙子似的。  
-不是、您怎么个意思呢这是！  
-不开玩笑，张宗子张老师。这说起来，我前几天学到一件事儿。  
-您说说。  
-说咱们平时说姓，有讲究，你比方这个章，说立早章那不行，得说音十章。  
-汉字博大精深，拆分有学问，不能乱说。  
-可不是，不说音十章，人就知道，哎这人没文化，这人不行。  
-哦，姓章，不说音十章，就是没文化。  
-没错，哎您刚说您姓什么？  
-我弓……合着您在这儿等着我呢！弓长张，它不是一个字啊和立早……音十章！  
-您瞧瞧，立早了可不是。  
-成，论文化那我不比您。  
-哦您知道我？  
-祁彪佳祁先生。  
-先生当不起。  
-文能提笔安天下，武能上马定乾坤。  
-哟您过奖。  
-您当过官。  
-是。  
-这当官的有个说法，叫“肉食者”。  
-没错。  
-可要是光吃肉啊，这不健康。  
-可不，得荤素搭配。  
-那我得给您念句诗。  
-您说。  
-叫作“夜雨剪春韭，新炊间黄粱”。  
-噢，老杜的诗。  
-您读过？  
-背过呀，《赠卫八处士》么不是。  
-您还挺熟，可这诗单拎出来啊，它和老杜没关系。  
-哦还和原典不相干。  
-就不是一回事儿！  
-那您给说道说道？  
-您听着啊。  
-哎。  
-啧……  
-怎么了您？  
-不能说。  
-为什么呀？  
-呃……也不能说。  
-您这到底怎么个意思啊，这“夜雨剪春韭新炊间黄粱”，好好一句诗，不就是趁夜割了韭菜、做了黄米饭招待外来的朋友吗！  
-您把“黄粱”换一换。  
-换？  
-换个解释。  
-做梦呐？  
-有点意思了。  
-您是说趁夜割了韭菜，招待外来的朋友，完事自个儿没吃上饭搁家里做梦……  
-您等等，别说了。  
-这有什么不能说的？  
-倒不是这个意思，这话要是非得说呢，论理，咱们都能说。  
-应该的呀。  
-但您说不合适。  
-等等，张老师，这我得和您掰扯掰扯。  
-怎么呢？  
-您看，刚才您一口一个不能说，我这才说出来的。  
-哎，不愧是祁先生呐。  
-我怎么？  
-先生您一看就是体面，敦厚，温文尔雅，有的是这个藿香正气……  
-等等、什么藿香正气！这叫一腔正气！  
-得，您看，就刚才这句话换别人怎么说？  
-啊，怎么说？  
-放别人那就得说回来了，凶巴巴的，“你才藿香正气！我看你就是个大丸子！”  
-哟，这么厉害呐？  
-所以说祁先生您呢，温柔敦厚。老实人。  
-合着张老师您说我好欺负呢？  
-不敢不敢，我哪儿敢这么想。我要是有这想法，那就……那就让山无陵、江水为竭、冬雷震震、夏雨雪，还有那个天地合……  
-别、别了，我琢磨着这山山水水和您也没什么关系呀？  
-谁说没关系！这不后面还有一句吗，乃敢与君绝。这多惨啊，您瞧我这发挺毒一个誓。  
-……得，您别转移话题，您说说这和您那“不能说”又是怎么回事儿。  
-我这个“不能说”就是个形容，您多问问呗。  
-哦就是个形容，那我是抢了您的词儿了。  
-您抢我词不要紧，但这词刻毒呀，您瞧您这温温和和的，一说这话不就崩人设了嘛！  
-那要不劳您再给说一遍？  
-我再说一遍啊？  
-哎，大家伙儿都听着呢。  
-那我说。  
-您请吧。  
-月亮地下，你听，啦啦的响了……  
-猹在咬瓜了。  
-什么什么呀！  
-这不，月亮地下，啦啦的，猹在咬瓜了，你就提着胡叉，走过去刺它。  
-您别打岔！我说是割韭菜的声音，啦啦的响了。  
-噢韭菜，那您接着割。  
-月亮地下，你听，啦啦的响了……  
-猹在割韭菜了。  
-怎么还是猹呀！  
-这不割韭菜了吗？  
-不是猹割的！  
-哦……那、那您接着说？  
-没有猹啊。  
-没有没有，我不说了，您说。  
-月亮地下，你听，啦啦的响了。  
-……这回我可没说话。  
-啦啦的响了，有人割韭菜呢，唰——唰——唰——  
-不不不，您等会儿，这不啦啦的响着呢吗，怎么又唰唰唰了？  
-这不是割上了吗，齐刷刷地割，所以是唰——唰——唰——  
-割完了呢？  
-割完了韭菜，这个猹……  
-您刚说什么？  
-……我没法说了！  
（鞠躬）


End file.
